You Are Never Alone
by mikastark
Summary: Terra Greyson was just your run-of-the-mill Natural Sciences teacher in 1913 who fell for a new teacher, John Smith. What she doesn't know is there's something abnormal about her necklace...I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO (if I did, Moffat would never have come up with the Vashta Nerada, River would never have died, and Rose would never have existed!) -Stark wrote this DoctorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there people of the internet! Stark from MikaStark here with a story of my own! I am a Doctor Who fan and I got inspiration for a Doctor Who fanfic that I just had to write. Mika got an idea for one as well, but she's not even through Season 4 yet, so she's going to wait to write hers. So, here's my Doctor Who story! The chapter titles will be based off either the episodes or whatever happens in my own chapters.**

Chapter 1: Human Nature

The year was 1913. It was a beautiful spring day. But not everyone was outside enjoying the peaceful day. In a school corridor, we see Terra Greyson, the new Natural Sciences teacher, her arms laden with papers and books. Her waist length, dark brunette hair brushed her waist as she walked. As she passed her new co-worker, John Smith, he dropped the top book from the large stack he was carrying.

Terra offered, "Here, let me-"

John declined, "No, no, I've got it, no...Um... ah... Just to... retrieve... ah... If you could take these—" he handed her the stack of books, then bent to pick up the fallen book. "There we are, no harm done," he smiled, satisfied.

Terra smiled back at him, her green eyes met his brown ones for a moment. She broke the eye contact first and looked down at the stack of books she was still holding, on top of the papers and books she was already carrying. "Mr. Smith, I am still holding your things…"

That statement seemed to snap him out of a trance, "Yes, you are! Sorry, sorry." He started to relieve her of the burden, "I'll just-"

"Well, Mr. Smith, where were you headed?" Terra inquired.

He pointed behind her, "This way."

"I'm headed that way too, just after I drop these papers off with the Headmaster. Why don't I help you and take half?" She offered.

"Ah, brilliant idea, brilliant. Perfect. Division of labor!" he grinned, causing her to smile.

After the short trip to the Headmaster's office, John and Terra settled into a conversation.

"I always say, Ms. Greyson, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out."

"Terra," Terra stated.

"Come again?"

"That's my name, Terra. We've known each other for about two months, so I just thought…" she looked down at her feet rather dejectedly. '_I've probably made things awkward for him…he's just so…different. Different from other men I've met…good different…_' she thought.

"Well," he started, "if I'm to call you Terra, then you call me John," he said with a slight blush on his face.

"John it is," she said, also blushing slightly.

As they passed a billboard, "Oh look, Terra, the annual dance at the village hall tomorrow." John stated.

"It's nothing special, just a large crowd of people…Do you think you'll go, John?"

He seemed flustered as he answered, "I hadn't thought about it…"

She sighed, "I don't know if I'd even want to go. Large crowds of people make me anxious…"

"Well, I should imagine that you would be...um... I mean there's no reason why you shouldn't- if you do, you may not...I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't... um, I mean I wouldn't want to- " He kept backing up about half a step during his stammer-session.

"John, the stairs are behind you!"

He turned to see and lost his balance, falling backwards down the stairs and sending the books flying.

Terra dropped her half of the stack and ran down after him, "Are you ok, John?"

"Considering I just fell down two flights of stairs, I'm just happy to be conscious…"

"Let's get you to Matron Redfern to get checked out."

"I'm fine," he started to sit up.

"John, we're going to Matron Redfern's to make certain you don't have a concussion or a broken bone," she said in her most commanding tone, "Now, up you get," she helped him stand, "I'll take the books, you just worry about not passing out."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased.

* * *

"Ow~" John groaned.

"Stop it, the students cause less of a fuss, Mr. Smith!" Nurse Redfern chided.

"But it hurts!" John complained. Terra giggled at his whine. "What's so funny?"

She simply answered, "You."

John was about to retort when Martha burst in, "Is he alright?"

Nurse Redfern, rather rudely, stated, "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

Martha, rather annoyed, said, "Sorry, right, yeah." She ran back to the door and knocked before returning, "But is he alright? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"As my savior over here, Ms. Greyson, can tell you, it was just a tumble, nothing to worry about," John stated.

"Head wounds bleed the most, even the most minor ones," Terra commented, "Matron already checked for concussion, he'll be fine."

"Right…" Martha sighed, "I'll just…tidy your things."

"I was just telling Ms. Greyson and Matron about my dreams. They're quite extraordinary."

Terra made a mental note that Martha suddenly started paying close attention when he mentioned the dreams. '_She must fancy him…or maybe she's hiding something…probably nothing…but still…_' her thoughts trailed off when John mentioned keeping log of the dreams.

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction... um... not that it would be of any interest-"

"I'd be interested. May I read them, Mr. Smith?" Terra asked.

"Well... I've never shown it to anyone before." He pulled out a black leather-bound journal and handed it to Terra. Matron Redfern read over her shoulder.

"'Journal of Impossible Things'…interesting title, Mr. Smith, I quite like it." Terra commented as she opened the journal.

"Just look at these creatures!" Matron commented, "Such imagination."

"It's become quite a hobby."

"It's wonderful…not many men could come up with such outstanding ideas, Mr. Smith. You're rather talented," Terra complimented.

"And quite the eye for pretty girls," Matron winked.

"Oh no no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose, I call her, Rose." Martha walked up behind him as he said that, "Seems to disappear later on… "

"Mr. Smith, what's this box?" Terra showed him the sketch.

"Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a...like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"A sort of doorway?" Matron asked.

"Mmm," he replied, "I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true."

"If only." Matron sighed.

"But it's only a dream."

"If things like this were true, then we might long for what we have now, an average life with little to no disturbances."

"Quite insightful of you, Ms. Greyson." John smiled.

"Thank you, sir." She gave him a small smile in return. "Might I hold onto this, I'd like to read it more thoroughly…"

"Of course. Just don't damage it, alright?"

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

* * *

"Martha, might I speak to you a moment?" Terra inquired as they left John's office.

"Of course, ma'am. Is there a problem?" Martha walked up to her.

"You know Mr. Smith very well, correct?"

"I used to work for the family, he just sort of inherited me. Why?"

"Well…who is he? It seems like he knows he forgot something and is trying very hard to remember but he just can't."

"That's just how he is," she laughed nervously. She noticed something gleaming on Terra's neck. "Ma'am, are you wearing jewelry?"

"Yes, this pendent," she lifted a fob watch on a chain out of her shirt, "I've had it for a while, can't remember how long, exactly…"

"Might I get a closer look? I am an admirer of unique jewelry."

"Of course," she unclasped the necklace from her neck and handed it to Martha.

Martha examined the design on the watch, it was nearly identical to the one that John had! "Oh my god…" she breathed. She handed the necklace back to Terra, who replaced it around her neck. "It's beautiful, I'm envious of you." Martha commented.

"Thank you, Martha. I have to go grade papers now, bye," she turned and left.

'_I have to tell the Doctor about this! When are the 3 months gonna be up?_' Martha screamed in her head.

* * *

The next day, John found Terra in her office. She was reading his Journal and looked lost in it. Her green eyes were flitting back and forth as she read. She hadn't even noticed he came in.

"Terra?" he called.

She looked up, no longer enraptured by whatever part of his Journal she was reading, "Hello, John, what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking it might be nice, if you don't want to it's fine, if we go out for a cup of tea and a walk?" he offered, not looking at her.

She smiled at his nervousness, "That would be lovely, thank you. I've finished with your Journal, by the way." She stood, walked around her desk, and handed him the black book.

He took it from her hand put it in his jacket pocket. He then held his arm out, "Shall we go then?"

She linked arms with him, "We shall."

* * *

In the town, a piano was being winched up outside a building in a rope sling. Two men were straining with the rope as John and Terra passed, deep in conversation.

"John, do you think military discipline is really appropriate for the boys?" Terra inquired.

"Discipline is good for boys, turns them into mature young men. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but does it have to be military discipline? Can't it be another form of discipline; labor for instance? The boys may find all this training and shooting fun, but if and when war comes around, they won't find it amusing in the least."

"Well... Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign."

"In your story, you wrote about one of the most violent and largest wars, and it's supposed to start next year…"

"Well it was just a dream," he disregarded the comment.

"All of that imagery, it was so vivid…like you were really there and it really will happen…"

"Well, then we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself - everyday life can provide honor and valor and... let's hope that from now on this, this country can... can find its heroes in smaller places..." He spotted a woman walking a stroller right in the path of the piano, whose rope was about to snap. The woman didn't notice the piano in the air. "In the most..." he saw a boy tossing a ball up and down, glancing from the ball to the rope. The rope was almost broken, and the piano was rocking back and forth in a disturbing manner. "Ordinary…" The woman was almost beneath the piano. "Of deeds!"

He snatched the cricket ball from the boy and threw it at a bundle of spare scaffolding poles, causing them to fall and hit a plank of wood with a brick on the end. The brick flew into the air, up and over the piano- just as the rope snapped and crashed to the ground. The brick hit a milk churn on a cart, sending it falling into the path of the stroller and stopping it in its tracks. The woman screamed as the piano crashed.

Terra was staring, stupefied, at the scene. John looked shocked at his own actions. The workmen who were lifting the piano rushed to see if the woman and her child were alright.

"How did you-?" Terra started.

"Lucky…" John trailed off.

"In what way was _that_ luck?" she almost laughed.

"Terra Greyson, might I invite you to the village dance this evening? As my guest? I know you don't like being in large crowds, but-"

Terra burst out laughing, "Yes, you may!"

* * *

Back in John's office, Terra was posing as John drew her. When he placed his pencil down, he moved to sit next to her. "May I see?" she asked.

He held the book out to her; she took it and looked at the page. "I don't know who you were drawing but that is surely not me. She's far too beautiful."

"Well that's how I see you," he said, staring at her profile.

"You sure that's not me?" she pointed to the sketch of an alien with large dark eyes that took up over half of its wide, oblong face.

"Most definitely this one," he pointed back to the first picture.

"You most certainly are an artist, if you can make someone like me look like that," she gestured to the first picture.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" she was confused.

"I think I made you look horrid, the picture isn't nearly as beautiful as the model."

He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. He brushed her hair from her face and behind her ear. They leaned in until their lips met. They both broke away.

"I've never, um…" he trailed off.

"Neither have I," she answered. She glanced from his lips to his eyes, biting her bottom lip. He got the message and they leaned in and kissed again, this time for longer.

Martha opened the door and stood shocked when she saw the scene in front of her. John and Terra broke apart rather quickly when they heard the door open.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" John scolded. Martha left the room, closing the door behind her. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"No problem, I need to go home and get ready for the dance anyway. I'll meet you here in about two hours?"

"Sounds good. Shall I escort the lady home?"

"That's ok, John. I can manage," she smiled.

* * *

Terra walked through the threshold of her house, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, sighed, and closed her eyes. '_He's so…amazing, extraordinary, different, respectful, and…strangely…familiar._' She walked towards her room to get ready for the dance, lost in thought. '_I know the two of us didn't grow up together. He's from __Nottingham and I'm from Crawley. So why do I feel as though I know him?_'

She pulled a dress out of her wardrobe and laid it on her bed. She then proceeded to get undressed. She put the dress on and looked in a mirror. The dress was green and made of a chiffon-like material. It was a cap-sleeve dress with a scoop neckline and a dropped waist. '_I look decent. It's not a formal dance anyway, no reason to be too dressed up._' She fiddled with her fob watch necklace, '_Should I not wear this? It goes with the dress, so it's not as if the watch clashes with the dress. I'll keep it on._' She changed shoes, brushed her hair, and put a spritz of perfume on before leaving.

* * *

"How do I look?" Terra turned around in John's office to show him the entirety of her outfit.

"Stunning," he answered, taking her hand in his and kissing her cheek.

"You can dance, right?"

"I'm not certain."

"John, be honest, is there anything you're certain about?" she exasperatedly said.

"One thing…there's one thing." He stepped closer to her, looking in her green eyes. He leaned towards her and she mimicked the motion. Their lips met once again in a loving kiss. John placed his hands on her waist while hers clasped behind his neck. He had to bend down to kiss her, as she only reached his chin.

Martha chose then to barge in. They quickly broke the kiss and John turned to face Martha.

"They've found us!" Martha exclaimed, clearly out of breath.

"Martha I've warned you-"

"Are you on the run, John?" Terra asked, cautiously.

He quickly faced Terra, "No, I'm not. I don't know what Martha means by 'They've found us', I promise."

She looked into his eyes, seeing that he was not lying, "Ok, I trust you."

"They've found us, and I've seen them- they look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." Martha ranted, walking towards the mantelpiece looking for something. She started moving things on the mantelpiece, "Where is it?"

"Where's what, Martha?" Terra asked.

"He had a fob watch just like the one on your necklace. It was sitting right here, where could it have gone?"

"Did I? I don't remember," John said.

"What's so important about an old fob watch?"

"But we need it... oh my god, Doctor we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've... possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?" Martha urgently said.

"Oh I see," he whispered in Terra's ear, "cultural differences…" He picked up his journal, "It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story."

"Oh you complete...THIS," she gestured to him with her finger, "is not you, THIS is 1913."

"Yes, that's right. This is 1913."

She looked like she wanted to punch him right then. "I've sorry, I'm really sorry but I've got to snap you out of this." She slapped him clean across the face.

"What'd you go do that for, Martha?" Terra asked, shocked that a servant would do that to their master.

Martha grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him with her, "Wake up! You're coming back to the TARDIS with me!"

"How dare you! I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant! Martha, you are dismissed, you will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" He used the grip she had on him to throw her out of his office, slamming the door behind him. "Nerve of it, absolute cheek! You think I'm a fantasist, what about her?"

Terra hugged him, "Calm down, being angry about what has already been taken care of accomplishes nothing." He hugged her back, taking several deep breaths. "Better?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Much, thank you."

"Anytime. Funny thing is, you did have a fob watch. The first time I came in here I saw it on the mantel. I remember it because it looks just like mine." She showed him her necklace.

"I do recall owning something like that…" He turned around to check the time, "We'd better get a move on if we don't want to be late."

"Shall we, then?"

"Let's," he linked his arm with hers and they walked out.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your partners for a waltz!" the announcer requested.

John and Terra got into position and, when the music started, began to dance.

Terra sarcastically said, "So you _can_ dance!"

"I've surprised myself!" They bumped into another couple, "Sorry."

"Next thing you know, you'll be making me a créme brulée!" she laughed.

"Or maybe a soufflé!" John laughed.

About an hour of dancing later, "John, I'm getting a bit tired. Can we sit down?"

"Sure," he led her over to a table, "I'll go get drinks."

"Thank you." She sat and waited. Ten minutes later he was still not back, she looked around the room and spotted him. He was standing in a line for drinks. He gestured that he was still waiting and looked annoyed. She smiled and chuckled, causing his face to light up.

Martha walked over, "Yes, Martha?" Terra asked.

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" Martha directly asked.

"Straight to the point aren't you? Yes, he's different. But, he's a good different."

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know - you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

"Yes, but I've been told the same thing about me. I don't mind the minor confusion. You're not supposed to understand or know absolutely everything about anyone."

"I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Well, you are being rude." She glared.

John walked up to the table with two drinks, obviously not pleased to see Martha there. "Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave."

Martha held out a silver stick with a blue light bulb at the end of it. "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

"That's a rather peculiar device…what does it do? Can I hold it?" Terra asked, looking at John.

John gently took it from Martha and turned it over in his hands. "You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you," Martha stated with a soft tone of voice.

"THERE WILL BE SILENCE, ALL OF YOU!" Clarke yelled to silence everyone in the dance hall and gain attention. Baines and Jenny led in a whole army of scarecrows. "I SAID SILENCE!"

The announcer was confused, as was everyone else in the dance hall, "Mr. Clarke, what is going on?"

The announcer never got his answer. Clarke turned and shot him, dissolving the man into nothing.

Martha urgently turned to John, "Mr. Smith, everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything."

"I ASKED FOR SILENCE!" Clarke yelled, "Now then. We have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

"Better than that," a little girl walked up next to him, "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

Baines grinned, "You took human form…"

"What's he mean by that? John?" Terra questioned.

John stood up and answered, "Of course I'm human, I was born human! As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

Baines laughed, "And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull."

Jenny sighed, "He's no good like this."

Clarke sneered, "We need a Time Lord."

Baines chuckled, "Easily done." He held up the same type of gun that turned the announcer to nothing. He pointed it at John, "Change back."

Terra disregarded what was going on and stood next to Martha, "Martha, you seem to know what's going on. What does he mean change back?"

Martha exasperatedly sighed, "I've been trying to tell you, John is the man in the book. John is The Doctor."

Jenny walked over and grabbed Martha, holding one of the, what Terra chose to call Dissolver Guns, to Martha's head. "MARTHA!"

Martha screamed, "Get off me!"

"She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

John, annoyed, exclaimed, "I don't know what you mean!

Jenny pondered aloud, "Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and Greyson...that woman, there!" She pointed at Terra.

Clarke grinned, "Let's have you!" He made a move to grab Terra, who tried to kick him in the shin, he dodged and held her hands behind her back with one hand, the gun to her head with the other.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you mongrel!" Terra struggled in his grasp.

Baines laughed, "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or the Teacher? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."

John looked terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HELLO~ internet people! I can't believe the positive feedback I received on the first chapter of this story! HOLY CHIZNIPS, my first (solo) fanfic and everyone seems to love it! Here's chapter two for y'all. Quick side-note though, before you start: I will not be updating as quickly as most other fanfics might just because of school work (my senior year and all. CLASS OF 2014 HECK YEAH!). Ok, so read now please! Review if you can, it helps me a lot! ~*Stark**

_Chapter 2: The Family of Blood_

_Jenny pondered aloud, "__Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and Greyson...that woman, there!" She pointed at Terra._

_Clarke grinned,__ "Let's have you!" He made a move to grab Terra, who tried to kick him in the shin, he dodged and held her hands behind her back with one hand, the gun to her head with the other._

"_Get your filthy hands off of me, you mongrel!" Terra struggled in his grasp._

_Baines laughed,__ "Have you enjoyed it, Doctor? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or the Teacher? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."_

_John looked terrified._

"Make your decision, Mr. Smith" Jenny demanded.

Baines grinned maliciously, "Perhaps if the human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines, Jenny, Clarke, and the little girl suddenly stopped and listened for a moment, which was enough time for Terra to wriggle out of Clarke's grasp and run into John's arms. "It's him!"

Martha snatched the gun from Jenny and held it to her, "One more move and I shoot!"

Baines sneered, "Oh the maid is full of fire!"

"And you can shut up!" she fired at the ceiling.

Terra hid her face in John's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "It's all right. I'll protect you," he promised in a soothing tone.

"Promise?" she asked, clutching his coat in her hands.

"I swear."

She nodded into his chest, "ok…" For some reason, a fight of any scale angered and terrified her, even if she wasn't a part of it. Visions of blood, fire, beams of light, and death flashed through her mind's eye. Her head pounded in pain. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and distracted herself by immersing herself in John's presence. His smell, his warmth, his heartbeat, just knowing he was there comforted her. Terra felt John flinch, and started to pay attention.

"Do it, Mr. Smith, I mean you!" Martha ordered.

Terra looked at John's confused face, "John," he looked down at her, "We really should lead everyone to safety…If they get past Martha, we're all in danger…"

He nodded, "You're right. Let's go! EVERYONE OUT!" John yelled to everyone. All the guests ran out of the hall, screaming. John turned to Latimer, "Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly."

"Martha, come on!" Terra called, holding the door for her.

"And you two. Go on. Just shift." She said.

John blinked, confused, "What about you?"

Martha smiled, "Mr. Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?"

John looked at Terra, still holding the door, to Martha, and back again. He nodded and ran to Terra, grabbed her hand, and started ordering the people outside. "Mr. Hicks, go to the village. Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster-"

Latimer snapped, "Don't touch me! You're as bad as them!"

"Latimer!" Terra chided.

"You too!" He ran off.

John looked sadly at Terra, "Am I really-"

"No…am I-" she started.

"Never. You're the kindest and most human woman I've ever met."

* * *

John, Martha and Terra arrived at the school, the three of them out of breath. John closed the heavy wooden main door behind them, and then began ringing a bell.

Martha, confused, asked, "What're you doing?"

He answered, almost on automatic, "Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!"

"You can't do that !"

"You want me to fight, don't you ? Take arms! Take arms!"

"No, John."

"Terra-"

"Don't!" she ran off.

"Terra!" he called.

Just then, students rushed down the stairs. "I say sir, what's the matter?" Hutchison asked.

John took a second to regain his composure before answering, "Enemy at the door, Hutchinson; enemy at the door. Take arms!"

* * *

Terra holed herself up in her office. '_Why did I choose a bloody military academy to work at? Why?_' she hid her face in her hands, '_Moreover, why did I fall for someone who works at a military academy?_'

Images of blood, war, death, fire, and beams of light flashed through her mind. She gripped her head in pain, '_Why does this always happen? What am I remembering?_' One word; one powerful, foreign word, flashed through her mind. The word filled her with warmth and rolled through her body like an ocean wave. Her headache instantly went away.

"What?"

'_Terra, the time has almost come._' A whisper said.

"Who's there?" She cautiously asked.

'_Open the watch tonight, Terra. Tonight is the night to find what you've been searching for,_' the whisper answered.

"Who are you?"

'_You'll find out soon, Terra. Go find John and Martha. Then, when the time is right, open the watch._'

* * *

Terra walked into John's office, hoping that he wasn't out with the other teachers and students just yet. She had run into Matron Redfern on the way. Matron was heading out to heal whomever was unlucky enough to get wounded in the upcoming battle.

Terra spotted Martha, searching for something. '_Must be that watch that she keeps rambling on about…_' "Martha," she called, "Looking for the watch?"

Martha sighed, "I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

"And the watch looks like mine?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"And I'm taking alien to mean not of this world or the human race?"

"You've got it."

Terra put her hand on her forehead, "This is a lot to take in…Ok, say this is all true…where do you fit in? Are you his lover?"

"Just a friend. I'm not... I mean you haven't got a rival, as much as I might... Just his friend."

"And you're human?"

"Human, don't worry, and more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor... not an alien doctor, a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

Terra stared wide-eyed at that, "Women can be doctors?"

Martha shrugged, "I'm kind of from the future…"

Terra put her hands over her ears, "Now, I'll be having none of that! I can't know what's in the future, it could create a paradox and cause the course of existence to change for all life and destabilize the whole of space and time!"

Martha stared blankly at her, mouth agape.

"What? Was it something I said?" Terra asked.

"What you said just now…it sounded like something the Doctor would say…"

"What do you mean? It's simple. You say something about the future, I or another act on it, and the universe is thrown out of balance due to a paradox that you created."

"Yes, I get that. But, someone in 1913 isn't supposed to know anything about the space-time continuum...you're supposed to be…never mind." '_She has to be one of the Time Lords. How else would she know about stuff like that in 1913. I REALLY have to find that watch!_' Martha thought. "Ms. Greyson, I think it'd be best if we split up, to cover more ground. Can you go ask Mr. Smith if he knows anything?"

"Sure, Martha." She walked towards the door.

* * *

Terra walked in to see John talking to two boys, "You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill." He told them.

"John," she called.

He ran over to her, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but-"

She held her hand up and stopped him, "I understand, it's ok. We work at a military school, after all."

He smiled, and pushed her hand down. His face then changed to one of concern, "What are you doing here? It's not safe!"

"Martha wants to know if you remember anything at all about the watch." She said.

"No I don't, sorry."

She smiled, "Nice night we're having, isn't it?"

John smiled at her, "Not quite as planned."

"John, tell me about Nottingham."

"Sorry?"

"Tell me where you were brought up, please?"

"Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber."

"John, that's verbatim out of one of the encyclopedias on your bookshelf. Where did you live?"

"Broadmoor Street, adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade."

"Again with more dry facts. Tell me about all the secret places you would play. The sights, the smells, and the things you did with your friends that your mother would scold you endlessly for. John, can't you tell me?"

"What's this about? Don't you believe I'm real? How can you think that I'm not real? When I kissed you, was that a lie?"

"No, John. The reason I'm asking is…because…I can't answer those questions either."

He stared at her for a good period of time. He took a deep breath and said, "I've got to go."

"Do you really have to go? Do you have to make the children fight?"

The Headmaster called, "Mr. Smith, if you please!"

"What choice do I have, Terra?" He bent down and kissed her, lingering on her lips for a few seconds before dashing off.

She sighed and slid down to sit against the wall. She thought for a while, then it struck her, '_Latimer's been acting strange since John called him into his office earlier this week! He must know something!_' She ran off to search for the boy.

* * *

Terra found Latimer talking to one of the "family" in an abandoned hallway.

The little girl says, "Show me, little boy."

Latimer keeps a straight face and says, emotionlessly, "I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?" he then opens the watch in her direction. Golden tendrils of light seem to crawl and shoot out of the watch.

The little girl runs off, and Latimer shuts the watch. Terra chose then to make her appearance, "Latimer?" He sees her and is about to run off, "Wait, I just want to talk to you!"

He turns around. "Why should I talk to you? You're just going to take him away! He's been keeping everyone safe!"

She kneels to his level, "But you know what needs to be done."

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, "Yeah…but he says not to do it yet."

"Is that him talking, or is it you?" She walks off, letting him ponder that thought. '_I have to find Martha and John_."

* * *

Terra found John giving an order to Martha, "Now, I insist. You just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them" He opened the door just to see an army of scarecrows. He quickly shut the door, "I think... retreat."

Terra grabbed his hand as he was running, "Nice to see you again, John."

"Hello there, Terra. Nice night for a run, eh?" John joked.

They keep running through the woods near the school. Martha lead them into a cave where they heard Clarke singing the Doctor's name. They saw the whole "family" standing in front of a blue, wooden box with the word "Police" in white on it.

"John, that box looks exactly like the one in your journal," Terra said, astounded.

Clarke said in a sing-song voice, "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

Barnes mimicked Clarke, "Out you come, Doctor ! There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

Jenny said, "Time to end it now!"

Martha almost whispered to John, You recognize it, don't you?"

Jenny called, "Come out, Doctor! Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life," John stated.

"Do you remember its name?"

"John, you called it something in your journal…Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

John was about to cry, "I'm not... I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life... and his job... and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

Terra smiled, he called her HIS LOVE. She was about to jump for joy, but she knew this wasn't the time, "Yes, the best."

"Why can't I stay?"

"But we need the Doctor."

"So what am I then, nothing? I'm just a story." He ran off, Terra immediately following. Martha was shocked, but followed.

"John, Martha, Follow me. I know somewhere we can hide."

* * *

"Here we are. It should be empty," Terra calmly stated, not nearly close to out of breath. She opened the door and let Martha and John in.

"But who lives here?" Martha asked, stepping past the threshold.

"No one, not any more. We should be safe here."

"Whose house is it, though?"

"The Cartwrights. That little girl at the school has taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished," she said in a depressed monotone.

Martha commented, "You seem to be adjusting to all this rather well…"

"Well I AM a scientist, Martha. This is all very intriguing to me. New theories are always accepted in the scientific community," she defended. Terra turned her attention to John, who was sitting at the table, he looked as if the world was falling apart around him, which, she supposed, it was. She placed her hand on his back, rubbing in soothing circles.

He sighed, "I must go to them before anyone else dies."

"No, I refuse to let you go. Martha, can't we do anything?" Terra asked.

"Not without the watch, I'm afraid," Martha answered.

"You're this Doctor's companion! Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?"

"Because he's lonely," she stated simply.

"And that's what you want me to become." There was a knock on the door, Terra stood up to get it. "No, Terra, what if it's them?"

"John, scarecrows don't knock. I think it's the fob watch." She opened the door, revealing Latimer. "Hello dear, we've been waiting for you.

Terra led Latimer over to Martha and John. "I brought you this." He held out the watch.

Martha took the watch from Latimer and held it out to John. "Hold it." John denied. "Please, just hold it."

Latimer elaborated, "It told me to find you. It wants to be held. …I've seen him. He's... like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

John glared at his student, "Stop it."

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop ! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful." John picked up the watch, "Can you hear it?"

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken."

Latimer asked, "Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing..." he suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, "Is that how he talks?"

Martha was clearly excited, "That's him! All you have to do is open it and he's back."

'_If Martha doesn't get a handle on her emotions, her life will be a living hell…_' Terra commented to herself.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Ms. Greyson and I..." John trailed off. Terra put a calming hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her touch.

Martha defended herself, "I didn't know how to stop you! He gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?"

"No."

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?" As if to further enunciate his point, an explosion went off outside.

"It was always going to end, though ! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

John snapped then, "So your job was to execute me?"

"People are dying out there ! They need him and _I_ need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago, but he is everything... he's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care... 'cause I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this." The house shook with the force of the explosions outside.

"It's getting closer," Latimer commented.

John's face suddenly lit up, "I should have thought of it before... I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am! I don't have to leave Terra!"

"You can't do that!" Martha said.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

"He'll never let you do it."

"If they get what they want, then... then..."

"Then it all ends in destruction. In the end of the journal…it said those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars... for every child." Terra quoted. Terra going against John nearly brought him to tears. "Martha, Timothy, just for a moment, I need to talk to Mr. Smith alone…"

As soon as Martha and Latimer left, John broke down. Terra held him as he sobbed. After he calmed down, they just sat next to each other. John held the watch loosely in his hand.

"He won't love you," John said.

"I know…but the world needs him to save it, I'd rather not die. Living without you will be hell, but I can't sit around and watch others die, just because I was selfish."

He nodded, understanding, "Martha said you have a watch too," John sighed.

She reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. She pulled the watch off the chain and held it. She showed it him, "Can I see yours?" He handed it to her and watched as she compared them, "Mine looks younger than yours, but other than that they're identical."

John held her hand with his watch in it. Visions of what their life could be together flash through their minds: their wedding, the birth of their first child, walking in the park with Terra and their two children, and their simultaneous peaceful death in bed.

John asked, "Did you-"

She nodded, "Of all the possible adventures the Time Lord has, he could never experience one like that…"

"And yet I could…"

They were both silent for a minute, thinking about what had occurred. Terra spoke first, "I'll open mine, if you open yours."

John, puzzled, asked, "What do you mean?" She held his hand with the hand that held her watch. They saw the same visions as they had with the first watch. When the visions, once again, ended, John's eyes widened, "The same effect must mean-"

"And I've heard a voice coming from it, so that must mean-"

"But Martha didn't know you until we met at the school two months ago!"

"But we could be the same species, John. If the Doctor is a Time Lord, I might be one too…"

"The Doctor might fall for one of his own species, so we _could_ be together after all. Is that what you're saying?"

"Precisely."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, to make absolutely certain.

"Positive. Now let's hurry up before we change our minds!"

"On 3 then?" she nodded. "Ok, one…two…thr-"

* * *

Terra woke up, but she wasn't Terra. Nor was she in the Cartwrights' house. She was in, what she recognized as, the TARDIS main console room in a coral theme. She spotted Martha and, who Terra knew as, John Smith. The John Smith man walked over as soon as he saw she had woken up.

"Hello there, Ms. Greyson, but I'm guessing that's not your real name. Who are you, now?"

She smiled, "The Scientist. Hello, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello~ there! Stark here. Just a quick notification to all my readers: I will be re-working season 3 a bit…just putting a couple adventured out of order (for example, 42 will be the next chapter because I LOVE that episode.) The only reason I am doing this is because Martha, honestly, is my favorite companion (Donna is a VERY close second by an insanely small margin.) I'd like to get as much Martha in as I can without screwing up the whole season. It may just be 42 that I move, but who knows? I might move the Dalek episodes too (probably will end up doing that…but who knows?)**_

_**OK, rant over, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

Chapter 3: The Back Story

"The Scientist?" The Doctor asked, puzzled. He held his hand out, to help her off the floor.

"Yep, that's me," The Scientist replied, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

Martha ran out of the console room then, sensing that The Doctor and The Scientist needed privacy.

"I don't remember any Time Lady called The Scientist."

"I kept a low profile. I've heard of you before, of course. Who hasn't? You're one of the most infamous Time Lords. You stole a Type-40 TARDIS, very nice one, by the way, and never looked back. Of course, there were a few times you were forced to return, the Time War, for instance. How did that turn out, by the way? I left when I figured out what the High Council was planning." As she ranted, she walked around the console, familiarizing herself once again with TARDIS controls. When she laid her hand on the console, she felt the TARDIS hum pleased in her mind.

"You WHAT?" The Doctor, openly shocked, exclaimed.

"I left. I stole a Vortex Manipulator, set it on a timer, and used a Chameleon Arch. I set the Vortex Manipulator to send me to England in the late 19th century after a 15-minute countdown, which gave me enough time to use the Chameleon Arch. The Chameleon Arch caused me to regenerate into a young child. The force of the regeneration combined with the Chameleon Arch made me pass out. The Vortex Manipulator broke after my jump from Gallifrey. You found me when my human self would be…" she paused to calculate in her head, "20 years old." She stopped and walked towards The Doctor, "You still never answered my question. What was the outcome of the Time War? Why can't I sense any other Time Lords or Time Ladies? Did the High Council succeed?" she interrogated. '_I'm not going to tell him about all of what I did in the War…_' In addition to fighting the Daleks, she had been working for The High Council. She murdered those who went against The High Council, or had treasonous thoughts or views. It was The High Council's way of saving resources and preventing any uprisings during the War.

He looked at the floor of the TARDIS with a melancholy expression, "Well…Gallifrey…it…burned. I…I killed them…I killed them all…"

The Scientist backed away from him, as if being near him would be enough to kill her. "You what?"

"It was necessary. You know what the High Council was planning to do! There was no other way! I ran the numbers, I came up with every possible way to stop them, and nothing worked! I created a device called The Moment from a De-Mat gun. The Moment time-locked the Time War, but destroyed Gallifrey in the process."

The Scientist backed further away from him, her hand covering her mouth. She turned around, so The Doctor was looking at her back. "I…I don't…I don't know what to say…I can't-" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't look at me, I get it."

"That's not-"

"I was expecting this. I did commit genocide against my own race. It's expected that you, someone of the same race, would be angry with me." He walked towards the console, "Tell me when and where you want to go and I'll drop you off. You'll never have to see me again." She walked over and slapped him clean across the face. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he held the spot where she slapped him in shock.

"_What makes you think just because you wiped out our race that I would want to be dropped off and destroy any connection to you, the last of our race? I get the reason why you did what you did. Though I'm not happy with the action, the reasoning justifies it. You are not a horrible person. By wiping out two races, you saved countless others,_" she rattled off to him in Gallifreyan.

He nearly cried at hearing his native language spoken fluently by another living creature. He did the only thing he could think of; he hugged her. She hugged him back, rubbing his back in circular motions to calm him down. "_Thank you_," he whispered.

"_You're welcome, Theta_."

He broke the hug, "How did you know that nickname? Only people at the Academy called me that."

"I went to the Academy, Doctor. I was called Epsilon, because of my interest in sciences, mathematics, and the Earth, particularly the Greeks."

"How old are you?"

"I am 896. You?"

"904."

"Funny, we were only two years apart at the Academy…wibbly wobbly timey wimey."

"Hey, that's _my_ line!"

"Too bad, I stole it!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

The Doctor and The Scientist spent time getting to know one another. They became fast friends when they found the both of them had similar views and interests. They made jokes and did some recreational math. Martha walked in on the two of them laughing and making silly faces at one another. "So, I'm guessing you two kiss and made up?"

The two Time Lords stopped what they were doing and turned to face Martha. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"You two are…you know…boyfriend and girlfriend. You made it official back in 1913."

The Scientist smiled at Martha's naïve nature, "Martha, those people who were together are gone…mostly. They still exist, but we're not them. The Doctor isn't John, and I'm certainly not Terra."

"So…what all that time you two spent courting each other is just…poof? All that effort spent in getting together, all those intimate kisses and moments just don't matter? The Doctor and you are single?"

The Doctor and The Scientist nodded, "Pretty much, yeah," they said in synch.

"_Jinx!_" The Scientist said quickly in Gallifreyan. The Doctor looked appalled, confused, and amused all at once. His expression was enough to send The Scientist into pelts of laughter. The Doctor looked grumpy and walked away to sit in the Captain's chair and sulk.

"What did you _do_? What did you say and what language was it?" Martha asked.

"I jinxed him in our native tongue," she simply said.

"So now what?"

"He has to stay silent for, at least, one hour or I get to pinch him, poke him, and he has to get me a soda of my choosing." She looked towards the hallway, "Doctor," she called, getting his attention, "I'm going to go explore for a bit, ok? I entrust your jinx guarding to Martha and the TARDIS until I get back. Martha, I trust you to tell me if he speaks." '_TARDIS, same goes for you, love._'

"Ok, Scientist." Martha said, turning to face The Doctor.

The Scientist felt the TARDIS's hum of agreement in her mind as she walked away.

* * *

After a while of wondering around the TARDIS, The Scientist eventually found 6 rooms of interest: her room (with a large, mahogany platform bed, a mahogany bookshelf fully stocked with her favorite books, a semi-circle swing-chair, her own private bathroom which was stocked with all her necessities, and a walk in closet with a mirror), a science lab, the library (which had a pool in the center of it), The Doctor's room, Martha's room, and the kitchen.

She spent some time in her room, memorizing everything. The bed was covered with a midnight blue quilt that had dark purple and silver accents. The two pillows were covered in purple and silver. The walls of the room were forest green, bringing out the red in the mahogany. Her swing chair was TARDIS blue, as were the doors leading to her closet and bathroom.

The Scientist laid on her bed, closing her eyes and just thinking. '_Why am I so…ok with The Doctor having wiped out the Time Lord race? Is it because of what the High Council was, inevitably, going to do? What's wrong with me? I should never want to be around him...and yet..._' A few tears made their way down her face. She quickly wiped them away and buried her face in her pillows. She screamed in anguish for a few seconds before starting to sob for the loss of her home planet.

She felt the brush of the TARDIS's consciousness against hers. She ignored it until the TARDIS prodded harder, almost demanding her acknowledgement. '_Yes, TARDIS?_' The TARDIS hummed in comfort and sorrow for her. '_Thank you, but there's no need to comfort me. Just tell me one thing, how long has it been for The Doctor since the Time War?_' The TARDIS poked her mind the appropriate number of times (_**Sorry, I don't know how long it's been. Insert however many years it was supposed to be if you know…It didn't say on TardisWikia and I don't recall any number being mentioned in the show so….yeah…**_). '_That long, huh?_' The TARDIS hummed an affirmative. '_It's only been about 15 for me...__Well, at least he's had you, you wonderful old girl, to help him._' The TARDIS hummed in amusement and acknowledgement, causing The Scientist to smile. '_Thanks for talking to me, TARDIS, you've been a big help. I feel a lot better now._' The TARDIS hummed in acknowledgement.

Now that she was calmer, she decided to splash her face in cool water to get rid of the evidence that she was crying.

* * *

Back in the Console room, The Doctor was reading a distress signal coming from somewhere in the future in the Torajii system. He looked very distressed that he still could not speak. The Scientist giggled, "You know you're freaking out over a children's game, right?" Martha chided.

The Doctor pouted, looking over at The Scientist, who sighed and nodded her head, signaling that the jinx was over. He grinned and went into an explanation for Martha about what was being displayed on the screen. Throughout his explanation, The Doctor brushed his mind against The Scientist's, trying to establish a telepathic link.

The Scientist found it strange that The Doctor seemed so fully trusting of her, though he had only known her a day. Granted, John knew Terra for two months, plus, she and Terra shared some mannerisms. But it didn't seem natural to her. It might be residual effects from her War days, that were fresher for her than for him, but she didn't want him in her mind just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 42

The Scientist was sitting on the Y-beam by the TARDIS door while she watched The Doctor use his sonic screwdriver on Martha's phone. He closed the back of the phone with a grin and handed it back to her.

"Right, there we go. Universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again."

Martha was astonished, "No way. This is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"As long as you know the area code. Frequent flier's privilege. Go on, try it."

The TARDIS shook, causing The Scientist to fall flat on her back. "Ow! Doctor, you need to check the incoming signals!"

"I know that!" he turned to look at the screen, "Distress signal. Locking on. Might be a bit of –" The Doctor and Martha fell to the floor "Turbulence. Sorry. Come on, Martha, Scientist. Let's take a look."

The Doctor led them out of the TARDIS, leaving The Scientist to lock her door. The Scientist then took note of the fact that the entire room was boiling hot, full of steam, and glowing red. A computerized voice boomed throughout the room, "Distress signal transmitted."

The Doctor commented, "Whoa, now that is hot."

The computerized voice said, "Automated distress signal transmitted."

Martha commented,"Whuff, it's like a sauna in here."

"Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are." The Scientist and the Doctor explained simultaneously, "Well, if you can't stand the heat-" The Doctor walked over to the bulkhead door and opened it. He went through the bulkhead, The Scientist and Martha following behind him. Two men and a woman ran up to them.

The younger of the two men yelled, "Oi, you three!"

The woman commanded, as if she was in charge, "Get out of there!"

"Seal that door, now!"

The woman turned to face them, "Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you the captain?" The Scientist asked for clarification.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Are you police?" the young man asked.

The Doctor, confused, asked, "Why would we be police?"

Martha said, "We got your distress signal."

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" The Doctor interrogated.

"Must've died…I'd say by the way you're acting not too long ago." The Scientist analyzed.

The captain nodded, "It went dead four minutes ago."

The older man of the captain's group snapped, "So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain."

The computer's voice rang through the ship, "Secure closure active.

"What?" The captain said, concerned.

"The ship's gone mad." The older man commented.

Another woman ran down the hall towards them, bulkheads slamming shut behind her. "Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven." The final bulkhead slammed shut as she turned to face The Doctor, The Scientist, and Martha, "Who are you?"

Martha introduced them, "He's the Doctor, she's The Scientist, and I'm Martha. Hello."

The Scientist turned to the new girl, "And you four are?"

"I'm Erina, she's Captain McDonnell, the young one's Riley, and the he's Scannell."

The Scientist committed those names to her short-term memory. "Nice to meet you, Erina."

The computer announced, "Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds."

McDonnell turned to her crew, "We'll get out of this. I promise."

The Scientist followed Martha over to a window to see exactly what the ship was going to crash into. Her eyes widened in fear and shock at the sight, "Doctor-" Martha called.

"Forty two minutes until what?" The Doctor asked, confused and concerned.

"Doctor! Look." Martha ordered.

"Theta! Get over here and find out!" The Scientist yelled at him.

Captain McDonnell sighed, "Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "How many crew members on board?

"Seven, including us."

"We transport cargo across the galaxy." Scannell told them. "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship spaceworthy."

The Doctor told them, "Call the others, I'll get you out." He ran to the door to area 30, where the TARDIS was parked.

"DOCTOR STOP!" The Scientist ran after him.

Riley turned to Martha and asked, "What's he doing?"

"No, don't!" McDonnell yelled after him.

The Doctor opened the door and The Scientist knocked him down, just as a blast of heat rushed over them. The Scientist closed her eyes to shield them and closed the door again. The Doctor was terrified, "But my ship's in there!"

Riley asked, cautiously, "In the vent chamber?" The way he asked was as if The Doctor was psychotic.

The Scientist knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder, "The TARDIS'll be fine. She's a sturdy, stubborn old girl. She won't let a little heat kill her." She told him.

He smiled at her, "You're right. Why should I be worried?"

Erina notified them "The temperature's going mad in there. Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising."

"Channeling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get." Riley commented.

'_No shit, Sherlock. The Earth's sun is __92,960,000 miles away from it, and some temperatures are intolerable ON EARTH. We're about to crash INTO A SUN. No duh the room's gonna get hot!_' The Scientist rattled off in her head,

"We're stuck here." Martha said.

'_Thanks for that oh so insightful comment, Martha, I couldn't figure that out myself!_' She sarcastically said to herself.

"So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?"

Captain McDonnell confirmed, "Yes."

"Scientist, you up to do a bit of rocket science?"

She smiled, "Let me at those engines!"

The computer saw fit to remind them, "Impact in forty twenty six."

* * *

McDonnell led her group of 3 and The Doctor, The Scientist, and Martha to the engine room. When they got there, everything was a wreck. The Doctor exclaimed, Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?"

The Scientist strode over the engines, examining them one by one. "These are non-operational. I'd need new parts for all of them."

McDonnel gasped, "Oh, my God."

Scannell glared, "What the hell happened?"

"Simple, someone sabotaged your engines, to ensure that you don't escape." The Scientist explained as she made her way back to The Doctor and Martha.

"Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing." The Doctor added.

McDonnell turned to her crew, "Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

Scannel shook his head, "No."

"You mean someone did this on purpose?"

'_That's what sabotaged MEANS, Martha. I'm showing you where the dictionaries are located in the library when we get back to the TARDIS…_' The Scientist, snapped in her head.

Captain McDonnell made her way to the intercom, "Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here."

The Scientist walked over to Captain McDonnell, "You seem very attached to this Korwin guy." The Scientist commented, "Any particular reason?"

"He's my husband."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And I'm assuming that Doctor guy over there is yours?"

"No, we're not married!" she quickly denied.

"Boyfriend then?"

"No," she blushed heavily, "just friends."

"Really? You two look good together, and he seems to take comfort in you."

"Oh, Scientist, look where we are! We're in the Torajii system. Lovely, isn't it?."

McDonnell smiled, "See what I mean?"

"You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away."

"Yeah. Feels it." She replied.

The Scientist turned back to McDonnell, "See what I mean? He's taking Martha around the universe to explore. I'm just along for the ride."

"So are she and-"

"NO, definitely not."

"McDonnell, You're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" The Doctor strode over to the pair.

"We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report."

"No response."

"What?"

"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on." The Doctor said.

"What about the back-up engines?" The Scientist offered.

"Ah yeah, Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries."

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship." McDonnell said.

Scannell added, "Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time."

The Scientist turned to The Doctor, "Why would you have back-ups in the front?" She inquired. He shrugged.

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha asked.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed." Scannell rattled off.

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use." The Doctor mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why is _everything_ dead-lock sealed? And why don't you make an adjustment to your sonic that can override deadlock seals and wood?" The Scientist asked.

"Oi! Don't diss the sonic!" The Doctor told her, with slight amusement. She shrugged it off.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

The Scientist scoffed, '_Pessimistic human_.'

"Oh, listen to you. Defeated before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?" The Doctor asked, now fully interested in the situation.

The Scientist smiled, '_Always the optimist, aren't you, Doctor?_'

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashti." Riley informed.

"Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it."

"Well, it's a two person job. One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?" McDonnell sassed back.

Riley put on a huge backpack, "Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice."

Martha walked over to Riley, "I'll help you. Make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two."

"Oi. Be careful." The Doctor said.

Martha smiled, "You too."

"Have a little more faith in your companion, Doctor. Martha can handle herself just fine. You're the one always getting into trouble!" The Scientist chided.

A voice was heard over the intercom, "McDonnell. It's Ashton."

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med-centre now!"

The Doctor and McDonnel ran past Martha and Riley. The Scientist followed, "Get to the auxillaries soon, Ok? See you soon, Martha!" The Scientist called.

The computer reminded them, "Impact in thirty four thirty one."

* * *

Down in the engine room, The Scientist, The Doctor, and the remainder of the crew were trying to get the broken engines to work.

The Scientist was on a creeper, the upper part of her body, up to her hips, was under the part of the engine. "Doctor, please and me the ratchet wrench and your sonic."

The Doctor stopped the work he was doing on the exterior part of the engine to hand her the wrench and screwdriver. "We should check on Martha and Riley in a few," he commented.

"Yeah, let's give them a call after I connect these two wires to the thermocouple," she said. After a few seconds, she scooted out from underneath the engine. "Ok, let's call them."

The Doctor held out his hand to help her up. She ignored his hand and stood up herself. The Doctor ran over to the intercom and called Martha and Riley, "Martha? Riley? How're you doing?"

Martha's voice answered, **"**Area twenty nine at the door to twenty eight."

The Scientist sighed, "Your progress is far to slow. You need to get to those backups yesterday!"

The Doctor agreed, "Yeah, you've got to move faster."

"We're doing our best," Martha defended.

Riley's voice was now audible, "Find the next number in the sequence 313, 331,367. What?"

The Scientist grinned, this was one of her favorite games to play at the Academy. She turned to The Doctor, who was looking off into space, a calculating look on his face. She sighed, she already had the answer.

Martha chided, "You said the crew knew all the answers."

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking."

"379," The Scientist said aloud. The Doctor shot her a confused look. She had it figured out before him? She looked back at him and shrugged, "Wasn't hard. That was a really basic one."

"What?" Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor explained, "It's a sequence of Happy primes. The Scientist is right, the answer is 379."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Happy what?" Martha questioned.

"Just enter it." The Doctor and The Scientist exclaimed simultaneously.

"Are you sure? We only get one chance." Riley cautioned.

The Doctor went into one of his long lecture-rants, "Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in!" He then turned to The Scientist, "I don't know, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?**" **He asked her.

Martha's voice interrupted, "We're through!"

The Doctor turned back to the intercom, "Keep moving, fast as you can. And, Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship.

"Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free."

"Will do, thanks."

The computer reminded them, "Impact in thirty fifty."

The Scientist said, "We should do some recreational mathematics when we get back to the TARDIS. I could use an intellectual challenge. But then again, it is you I'd be going against. Maybe I should play with the TARDIS instead."

He looked offended, "OI!"

"Just kidding, Doctor. Sheesh, learn to take a joke, will you?" She turned from the intercom and started making her way back to the engine. She stopped and turned to face The Doctor again, "Coming?"

The Doctor grinned, finally, someone who was totally focused! He ran and caught up with her. While they were working, he was prattling on, lecturing the crew, "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?"

Just then, Martha called on the intercom again, "Doctor?"

The Doctor groaned, annoyed, "What is it now?"

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles. That's pre-download.

"Elvis."

"No, The Beatles!" The Scientist said confidently.

"No! Wait! Er, er. Oh, what was that remix?" The Doctor asked.

"Er, I don't know!" She exclaimed.

"UGH, Martha, we are a bit busy."

"Fine. I'll ask someone else."Martha told them.

The Doctor sighed, then snapped back to focus what they were doing, "Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that. Ah!"

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship." McDonnell said, realizing where he was getting.

"Exactly. At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"That is brilliant."

"I know. See? Tiny glimmer of hope."

"If it works."

"Stinking pessimist…" The Scientist muttered. The Doctor smirked, hearing her comment.

"Oh, believe me. You're going to make it work." McDonnell commanded.

"That told him." The Doctor said to McDonnell and The Scientist.

The computer saw fit to remind them, "Impact in twenty nine forty six."

* * *

Abi called over the intercom, "Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me."

The Doctor asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological make-up. It's impossible." There was a pause before Abi, urgently, said, "This is Med-center. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

The Doctor's expression changed from one of concern to one of determination. He pulled The Scientist out from under the engine. He looked her in the eyes and said, in his most commanding Oncoming-Storm voice, "Stay here! Keep working!"

He turned to leave, but was held back by The Scientist, "No way am I letting you go without me."

"It's dangerous and-"

"You don't want me getting hurt because I'm the last Time Lady. Look, I was in the war too, lost three regenerations over it. I'm just as tough as you, so let's go." She ran ahead of him, McDonnel, and Scannell.

The Doctor caught up to her, "Three regenerations?"

"What of it?"

"You were on the front lines?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"But I don't-"

"Let's focus on getting to Abi quickly, yeah?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

* * *

The Scientist was watching The Doctor battle an infected Ashton over control of a keypad to save Martha and Riley from being jettisoned into the sun. "That's enough! What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me." The Doctor demanded. Ashton replied by punching, and breaking, the keypad.

"Good answer, man. Really hard to argue with, I commend you. You've left me speechless." The Scientist, sarcastically, said. "But you forgot one teensy little detail." She snatched The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, "I'm The Scientist." She started to work on the keypad.

The Doctor, however, decided to try to communicate with Ashton. "Come on. Let's see you. I want to know what you really are." The Doctot stood nose to nose with Ashton, who raised his hand to his visor before doubling over in pain.

The computer announced, "Airlock sealed."

Ashton walked past The Doctor and The Scientist, back down the ship. The Doctor used the intercom. " McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction. He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

Scannell informed, "Korwin's dead, Doctor."

"ARGH, bloody thing!"

"Language, Scientist."

"Doctor, I can't fix it!"

"WHAT?"

"I can't fix the keypad, unless you have a sonic blowtorch!"

"What do you mean you can't fix it?"

"Ashton dented all the circuits! The insulator's gone too. I can't fix it with just a screwdriver! I'm sorry! I tried everything."

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod." The computer announced.

The Doctor ran to look through the window in the airlock door. "I'll save you! I'll save you! I'll save you!" He turned to face The Scientist.

"There's still a way to save her…"

"What do you mean?"

"Fancy a spacewalk?"

"What do you mean?"

"If the magnetic lock on the spaceship is increased, the pod should be remagnetized."

He ran, picked her up, and hugged her while spinning. He kissed the top of her head, "You're fantastically brilliant!" The Doctor ran to an intercom, "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!"

"What for?" he asked.

"Just get down here!"

"Hey I'm not letting you go alone!" The Scientist protested, "You need my help! It was my idea to remagnetize the escape-pod!"

"Yeah, and I'm going. I have longer arms and you can direct me through the communicator. No reason for both of us to go."

"But-"

"I'm going because she's MY companion and MY responsibility."

The Scientist pouted, he wasn't being fair. But, arguing with a Time Lord was like talking to a wall, a stupid, unreasonable wall.

* * *

The computer announced, "Airlock recompression completed."

The Doctor crawled out of the airlock with his eyes shut tight while he attempted to take off his helmet. The Scientist was at his side, helping him remove the helmet, "Are you ok? Why're your eyes shut."

"Keep-" He tried to get out, but was interrupted by Martha.

"Doctor! Doctor! Are you okay?"

He briefly opened his eyes, which were shining brightly as if a star was in them. "Stay away from me!"

McDonnell asked, "What's happened?"

"Doctor it's not-" The Scientist started.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" The Doctor snapped.

"Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" She ordered. Riley ran off.

"You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!" The Doctor revealed.

"I don't understand." McDonnell said.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"The sun isn't a sun. It's living…Inside The Doctor!" The Scientist put two-and-two together.

"Yes, that sun is alive; a living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" The Doctor said.

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?" McDonnell was frantic at this point.

"Because it's living in me."

"Oh, my God."

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!"

"Doctor! Not all humans are bad! She was just ignorant."

"It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."

"You've got to freeze me, quickly."

"What?" Martha asked, confused.

"Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-center, quickly! Quickly!" he writhed in pain.

The Scientist took one arm over her shoulders, "Martha come on!"

The computer announced, "Impact in seven thirty."

* * *

Martha and The Scientist dragged The Doctor into the Med-Center. Martha leaned The Doctor against the stasis chamber bed while the Scientist went to the controls.

"No, you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

The Scientist turned to her, hand on her hips, "Well, for your information, he's not human and neither am I. Our bodies can survive those temperatures."

"Let me help you work the chamber, then."

"I know how to work a simple stasis chamber. Now, shut your face and stand in the corner!"

"You've done enough damage." Martha added.

The Scientist finished prepping the equipment and setting the chamber, "Ten seconds is the max he'll be able to take…hope it's enough."

"Martha!" The Doctor called.

"Yeah?"

"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"Just stay calm. You saved The Scientist and I, now we return the favor. Just believe in us."

"It's burning through me. Then what'll happen?"

"That's enough! I've got you."

"There's this process, this thing that happens if I'm about to die. The Scientist can explain it to you!"

The Scientist decided to add her two cents, "I won't let you regenerate." Her hand was on the lever, "Doctor, you ready?"

"No."

"Too bad," She used a joystick to roll him completely in the chamber then pressed the green button to start the freezing process. The Doctor let out a scream as he started to freeze.

The computer's voice was barely audible over The Doctor's scream, "Heat shields failing. At five percent."

The power got cut when The Doctor's freeze was only at -70.

"No! Scientist, you can't stop it. Not yet."

"FUDGE! The power's off!" The Scientist kicked the machine, "Dang thing!"

"But who's down there?"

"Leave it to me." McDonnell left.

A few minutes passed and The Doctor was slowly defrosting.

"Martha, listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!" The Doctor told her.

"No way." Martha denied.

"Get to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them."

"Could've told me to do that while you were freezing, would've been done by now…" The Scientist punched his calf.

"I am not leaving you." Martha said.

"You've got to give back what they took." The Doctor told her.

"Doctor!"

"Please go!"

"I won't let him regenerate or harm anyone, promise. Just do what he says and everything will be fine." The Scientist crossed her hearts.

Martha nodded, "I'll be back for you."

The computer reminded them, "Impact in four oh eight."

A few seconds passed, The Scientist keeping a close eye on The Doctor. Then, suddenly, he fell out of the stasis chamber and crawled across the floor, writhing and groaning in pain along the way.

"Doctor, what the heck are you doing?"

"Repeat. Primary engines critical. Survival estimate projection zero percent." That computer was really starting to piss The Scientist off.

Without an answer to her question, The Scientist did what seemed very logical to her in the current situation; she jumped and tackled The Doctor to the ground, sitting on his back.

"Get off of me!" He groaned.

"No, I promised Martha to keep you and everyone else safe! If this is what I have to do to keep my word, then so be it."

"Impact in one twenty one." The computer droned, "Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one oh six."

"Scientist, burn with me. Burn with me." She slapped him clean across the face. He fought to stand, but she used his own force against him.

"Collision alert. Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact."

"Come on, Martha! Hurry up!"

"Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress."

She felt The Doctor stop fighting, and relaxed. She got off of him and looked in his eyes, the bright light leaving them. They quickly returned to their warm chocolate brown.

"Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted."

"She did it. She really did it." The Scientist sighed, laying down on the floor of the ship, relaxing. Well, she was before The Doctor pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

Scannell said in disbelief, "This is never your ship."

"Compact, eh? And another good word, robust, barely a scorch mark on her."

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," The Scientist gloated.

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel." Martha said.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough," Riley informed.

"Though how we explain what happened..." Scannell pondered.

"Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing." The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, The Scientist following soon after.

"_Thank you_," he whispered into her ear in Gallifreyan.

"_You're welcome, Theta_." She returned the hug. "Though I don't know what you're thanking me for, Martha did all the hard stuff, I was tagging along with you."

"But you helped when I needed it, like planning to remagnetize the escape pod and save Martha-"

"You would've come up with it sooner or later."

"Freezing me-"

"Martha could've done that."

"Sitting on me to keep me from hurting anyone-"

"You were harmless anyway."

"You just have an excuse for everything, don't you?"

"Yep."

Martha walked in then and stood next to The Doctor, "So. Didn't really need you in the end, did we?" Seeing his sad expression she quickly apologized, "Sorry. How are you doing?"

"Now, what do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?"

"Of course we go to a frozen planet right after nearly getting the worst sunburn in the history of creation!" The Scientist joked.

Martha grinned at The Scientist's sarcasm. Answering The Doctor's question with, "Whatever you like."

"By the way, you'll both be needing this." He held out two TARDIS keys on chains.

"Really?" Martha asked, stunned.

"Frequent flier's privilege." He gave one to her, letting it fall in her hand, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it…Oh, no. Mum," she pulled out her phone and went to the opposite end of the console room to call her mother.

The Doctor showed The Scientist hers. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Doctor, but you barely know me. Are you sure?"

He smiled, "Of course I'm sure. Why would I have reason not to be? You helped save my life today, that's reason enough." He walked over and put the chain around her neck.

She reached up and touched the key, holding it in her hand. She turned to face him, shyly smiling, "Thank you, for trusting me."

"Any time. Now, I don't think the residents of Kur-ha would very much like us visiting the frozen lakes covered in oil, soot, and sweat. You and Martha go get cleaned up, then we'll go."

"You should go too. You smell like a Judoon's armpit!"

"How do you know what Judoon armpits smell like?"

"Long story for another day," she grinned, walking off to her room.

The Doctor was left alone in the console room. He set the TARDIS to drift in the time vortex before setting off to his room. Stepping into his bathroom, he pondered why he felt so trusting of The Scientist. He just met her, so why did he feel as if he trusted her above all others? What made her so special?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey there internet people! Stark is back, at least for a little while. I'd first like to thank anyone who reviewed any of my chapters! The reviews really make my day! Second, I'd like to apologize for my month and change absence. I've been working my butt off in school, and college applications are a huge pain. But, I'm done with college apps, so I'll be able to update more than once a month and a few days/weeks! Now, ONTO THIS-ISH. I wanted to throw a little Doctor/Scientist indirect fluff in this story, so I did this chapter. The next one is going to be Blink, then we get to see Doctor YANA! YAY FOR PLOT LINES! *Stark***

Chapter 5: The Frozen Lakes of Kur-ha

"Here we are, Kur-ha! Just as frozen and desolate as ever!" The Doctor declared as he sauntered out of the TARDIS. "Scientist, try to guess what year it is!"

"Why should I?" The Scientist said, while she walked into the tundra, pulling her cashmere sweater over her head. Martha walked out behind her, wearing green ski-gear.

"For fun, to see if you still got it," The Doctor replied, looking off into the distance at the snow blanketed mountains.

The Scientist scanned the sky and her surroundings quickly, "The year 245,197. I'll have to say…around May."

The Doctor grinned, "Correctomundo. What day in May?"

"Twentieth."

The Doctor walked to her and poked her nose, "You've got it!"

"Can we get to skiing now, please?" Martha pleaded, obviously un-amused with being ignored.

"Sorry, Martha. She's right, Doctor. Let's go!" The Scientist said anxiously.

"Alright, let me get the skis."

* * *

"Come on, Doctor! Hurry up!" Martha implored, as she and The Scientist, who was walking backwards, walked up the frozen hill, facing The Doctor. Martha was carrying three pairs of ice-skates.

"You're moving slower than a rusted Cyberman!" The Scientist teased.

"Says the girls who are carrying, virtually, nothing…" The Doctor muttered to himself. He had been reduced to a pack-mule. He was carrying 2 sets of skiis and skiing gear, and a snowboard.

"Excuse me, Mr. 'You girls go on ahead, I'll carry the gear', I happen to be carrying our lunch, which is very heavy, by the way. Are you planning on fattening us up to sell as food to the Vashta Nerada?"

"Vashta ner-Whata?" Martha asks cautiously.

"Vashta Nerada, in my opinion, they're one of the most terrifying things out there. Far scarier than the Weeping angels," The Scientist said simply.

"The Weeping whats?"

"Weeping Angels? One of the oldest races in the universe?" No response from Martha, "One touch and they send you back through time, eating your potential time energy?" Still no response, "Doctor, you really have to teach her this stuff, so she can avoid it, should the need arise."

The Doctor shrugged, "No need at the moment. Let's just have a good time on this beautiful planet, eh?"

When they finally reached the top of the hill, The Doctor set down the gear and stretched, "Ah, finally."

The Scientist and Martha set down their burdens as well. Martha sat down in the snow. "My feet are already starting to blister…damn."

"You ok down there, Martha?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a break. You and Scientist have a good time. I'll join you later."

"You sure? We can have lunch now if you want," The Scientist offered.

"Nah, go ski for a bit. I'm ok with watching until my feet feel better."

"Alright," The Scientist said, as she strapped her feet into the snowboard. "Hey, Doctor!" She called.

"What?" he said slightly aggravated because the skis decided to not to submit to his will. When the skis decided to work, he turned to face her, ready to go downhill.

"Race you to the bottom!" She said, already going downhill.

"Oi! You cheater!"

"Time Ladies first, Doctors last!" She yelled, leaning sideways to dodge a rock.

About an hour of skiing and snowboarding later, Martha decided to join her two alien friends. While she and The Doctor were taking a break, "So, The Scientist is really pretty, huh?"

The Doctor did a double take, "I'm sorry, what?"

Martha shrugged, "Just making an observation."

"You're not-"

"No, no. I like men, trust me. I'm just saying, you two really hit it off back in 1913-"

The Doctor sighed, "How many times do we have to tell you, that wasn't us. It was John-"

She waved him off, "Yes, yes I know. 'It was John Smith and Terra Greyson.' Jeez, you're a broken record."

"Then why-"

"Why bring it up? Because I know you pretty well now, Doctor. You're unique, yes, an alien, definitely. But John Smith is still in there, somewhere. And he still loves his Terra Greyson."

"Terra and John have nothing to do with The Scientist and I."

Martha laughed, "You really don't get it, do you?"

He was getting angry by now, "Don't get what?"

"You might be an alien, but you're still a bloke."

He glared, "Martha Jones, whatever you say I don't get, tell me now!"

"They're still you, and you're still them. He loves Terra, you love The Scientist."

The Doctor stared at Martha, shocked by her "revelation". He regained his composure, "Martha, I most certainly do not love The Scientist. Just because she is the last Time Lady, and I am the last Time Lord doesn't mean I automatically fall for her and make her bear my children."

"But you do love her."

"I don't, Martha. For one thing, I barely know her. She just came into my life about two weeks ago." He turned his gaze to The Scientist, watching as she moved her weight just ever so slightly to dodge whatever objects came into her snowboarding path, her long, dark brown hair dancing in the wind behind her.

Martha smiled, noticing his gaze, "Do you think she's attractive?"

The Doctor sighed, "She is attractive, yes. I will admit that."

Martha smirked, "More attractive than that girl Rose?"

The Doctor sighed again, "Yes, definitely more attractive than Rose."

"And she's smart."

The Doctor scoffed, "Forget smart, she's brilliant."

"And fun."

"Very much so."

"Adventurous."

"She is always up for anything."

"You love her."

"Martha-"

Martha groaned in exasperation, "Doctor, just admit it, already."

He turned to face her, "I won't admit something that isn't true."

* * *

After an exhausting, yet relaxing, day of frozen fun, the trio was blad to be back in the warmth and comfort of the TARDIS.

The Doctor flew them into the Time Vortex to take a break for a while. He decided he wanted some quiet time in the library to mull over the days' events. What Martha had said to him had really thrown him for a loop. '_I can't love her, it's preposterous. I've barely known her two weeks. I'm overthinking the whole situation._' He thought on his trek down the labyrinth that was his wonderful ship. When he finally came to the correct door, '_Maybe some human books will cheer me up…I'm in the mood for a good Sherlock Holmes story right about now..._'

When he opened the door, he saw The Scientist curled up on the love seat in front of the fireplace, reading an Edgar Allan Poe collection. Or, at least, appearing to read the Poe Collection. She fell asleep reading the book. It was now sitting on her lap as she slept, the tips of her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks.

He immediately smiled at her sleeping expression; she looked like a child. '_I should probably take her back to her room…_' he thought, picking her up, bridal style, and carrying her out of the library.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey there good people of the internet! Stark here with another chapter, one of my favorite Season 3 episodes Blink! I'd like to thank you guys for reading my fanfic! I really enjoy writing it. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

Chapter 6: Blink

"Come on, Doctor, can I fly the TARDIS?" The Scientist asked for the umpteenth time that week from her new favorite seat on the Y-beam.

The Doctor kept his eyes focused on the screen, "No, Scientist. No proof of your TARDIS pilot license, no flying the TARDIS."

"But you don't even have a piloting license. I passed my exam," she argued.

"Prove it and I might just let you." The Doctor's so called "proof of piloting license" was to let him into her mind and examine her memories.

She understood why he wanted to create a telepathic bond; it was a natural thing for two Time Lords to do. But she was adamant about not letting him in. '_If he stumbled upon my war memories, he's bound to reject me and leave me to die in Stormcage or something…_' Memories of the war flashed through her mind. Screams of absolute terror rang in her ears. She shook her head, she mouthed her name to herself, a wave of power seemed to radiate from it, filling her with warmth and clearing her mind of the memories.

She turned her attention back to The Doctor, "Why should I have to prove anything. Just watch my technique and you'll be able to tell."

He shook his head, "No proof, no TARDIS flying."

She sighed, "You're such a butt."

Martha had watched this whole exchange with intent attention, but at The Scientist's childish insult, she giggled. Suddenly, a mauve alert blared through the TARDIS. "Doctor, what's going on?" Martha asked, scared and excited at the same time.

"Mauve alert. Something's happening down on Earth." The Doctor read off the screen, "A red hatching…and something with a lizard…"

The Scientist face palmed, "Not this again…"

The Doctor turned to face her, "You've seen this happen before?"

She nodded and hopped off her seat on the Y-beam. "Back when I was….oh…probably 400, I was traveling with a group of Time Ladies, exploring different life forms on Earth. We stopped this from happening once before. Now, we need bows and arrows and a syringe of hydrogen peroxide," she turned to face Martha, "Get your phone out and set a timer for Red Hatching."

* * *

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in a back ally in London, 2007. Martha was carrying a quiver of arrows, The Scientist and The Doctor were carrying long bows. They stepped out of the TARDIS, locking the door behind them. They then ran out of the ally and down the street.

Suddenly, as they passed a DVD store, a blonde woman came running out after them, calling "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!"

The Doctor stopped and faced the girl, "Hello. Sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Fairly important we stop it."

"My God, it's you. It really is you. And you," she turned to face The Scientist, "You're The Scientist. Oh, you two don't remember me, do you?"

The Scientist looked at the woman skeptically, "Remember you? What-"

Martha, anxiously and exasperatedly urged, "We haven't have time for this. The migration's started.

The Scientist nodded, "We've really got to get a move on. Sorry, we'll talk later."

"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own." The Doctor rattled off a mile a minute.

The blonde blinked with realization, "Oh, my God, of course. You're a time traveller. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future."

The Doctor and The Scientist said in synch, "What hasn't happened?"

"Scientist, Doctor, please. Twenty minutes to Red Hatching." Martha reminded them.

The blonde said, mostly to herself, "It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me."

"Got what?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay, listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it." She handed a manila file of documents to The Doctor.

"Doctor!" The Scientist urged, "We've got to go _now_!"

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard." He said in a hurry.

"Okay. No worries. On you go. See you around some day." The blonde smiled.

"What was your name?"

"Sally Sparrow." The blonde replied. The Scientist committed that name to memory.

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow."

A man walked up to Sally, and she took his hand. "Goodbye, Doctor." The pair of humans turned and walked back into the DVD store.

"Let's get a move on, Doctor. We need to stop the Red Hatching!"

* * *

"Doctor, will you stop reading those files?" The group had just stopped Red Hatching, and the Doctor, ever since they returned to the TARDIS, had not stopped reading through the files that Sally had given them.

"The only reason she partook in any of this is because she gave us these files…" He flipped through them again. He stopped and pointed at a picture, "We need to go there."

* * *

"Ugh, I can't _believe_ we're _stuck_ in 1969!" Martha whined.

"We're not stuck. Remember Sally Sparrow? She helps us! We get out of here, she pretty much said so," The Scientist pointed out.

"Yes, but we don't know when that will be!" Martha said.

The Doctor was reading through the documents again. "We somehow get this on DVD and send it to her…but how? DVD's don't exist yet….unless…" He stood up suddenly.

The girls looked at him, confused. "Doctor, you have that look on your face again. I don't like that look." Martha stated.

"Someone else is going to be sent back, and I have to have a sensor that will tell me when and where."

The Scientist grinned, "A timey-wimey detector?" she offered.

The Doctor grinned, "EXACTLY!" he hugged her and spun her in a circle. "A perfect name for it too!"

Martha smiled at the pair, glad that they were getting closer. '_He needs her, more than he realizes…_' She knew that she couldn't be traveling with The Doctor and The Scientist forever. Sooner or later she was going to have to return to Earth for good. Her eyes caught the clock, "Damn, Scientist, we have to go."

The Doctor put her down, "Why?"

Martha walked over to them, pulling The Scientist out of The Doctor's reach so that he wouldn't stop them from leaving. "We have interviews."

"For what?"

The Scientist said, "Well we can't exactly keep using the sonic on every ATM we come across whenever we need money, now can we? We'll be caught sooner or later."

"When did you set this up?" He asked, hurt.

"Yesterday, while you were apartment searching and sent us grocery shopping. We found a couple of advertisements for jobs. The Scientist is interviewing at a high school, and I'm going to the mall." Martha answered.

"Why didn't you set anything up for me? I can work!"

The Scientist checked the time, "We really don't have time for this. Doctor, if you're so eager to work, go look in the newspaper. Martha and I have to go now!" She grabbed the other girl's hand and ran out the door.

* * *

The Scientist, donning a sundress with a TARDIS blue gradient, stood in front of a class of teenagers. "Hello, class. I'm your new science teacher Ms. Greyson," The Scientist said as she wrote the pseudonym on the blackboard. "Now, I need to learn your names. So, when it's your turn, stand and say your name, something you like, and how you like your sandwiches cut." A student in the front raised her hand. "Yes, you in the front."

"Miss, what's with the sandwich part of the question?"

The Scientist smiled, "No reason." Another student raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Can you demonstrate for us, Miss?"

"My name is Terra Greyson. I like any and all forms of science. I like my sandwiches cut into circles and semicircles."

The interrogation started out normal enough, but there's always that one person that ruins it.

A boy, no older than 16, stood, "My name is Jack Robinson. I like your body. I like my sandwiches the way I like my women, not too beefy or too flat." The entire class erupted in applause and cheers.

The Scientist didn't flinch. She calmly said, "Mr. Robinson, please stand in the hall."

"Ok, darling." He winked as he walked out the door.

"Excuse me, class." The Scientist said, standing up and following him. She saw him leaning against the wall, "Mr. Robinson, why did you feel the need to disrupt my class with your inappropriate comments?"

He smirked, "Life is short, and you're hot."

She sighed, "That excuse won't fly. Listen, I may look very young, but I'm older than you would believe."

He smirked again, "How old are we talking? Women are like fine wine, you know."

"Just believe me when I say you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm extremely far too old for you, not that you're my type anyway. Now, off we go." She took his shoulder firmly in her grip and dragged him along.

"Where-"

"Principal's office."

* * *

Martha walked quietly through the door to the apartment, seeing as it was 11:30pm, she didn't expect anyone to be up. What she found was The Doctor, sitting and watching TV while working on his "timey-wimey detector". "Welcome back, Martha," he whisper shouted.

"Hey. Scientist asleep?" she asked, putting her stuff down.

He nodded, "Poor thing, she had to take three boys to the principal's office because they hit on her. Then she had to monitor detention, and clean up after a lab went awry."

"All in one day?"

"Teenagers, no matter what the species, always are the worst. She went to bed the second she crossed the threshold."

Martha smiled, "I don't have to be at work till 10:00am tomorrow. Want me to stay up with you?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm used to it. You head off, I'll be up for a while. You sure you don't want dinner, though? Scientist left yours in the fridge."

She shook her head, "Staff brought me pizza because I had to work the last shift on my first day."

"Alright, night."

"Goodnight, Doctor."

* * *

It had been two weeks, and the group had just encountered Billy and filmed the Easter Eggs for Sally.

The Scientist's work life had just gotten worse as time progressed. The students became more and more forward, even getting to the point that one of them had slapped her buttocks while she was handing out papers. She could easily see why the previous teacher had chosen to resign. She knew that's what the students wanted, so she just dealt with it. She didn't tell The Doctor, because Time Lords were naturally very aggressively protective of Time Ladies, even those with little to no relation to them.

The one thing that she did do, though, was ask The Doctor to pick her up from work every day. She hoped that the students would assume that they were dating, or something of the sort, and back off. It seemed to work, for a little bit.

One day, about three weeks into their stay, The Scientist was gathering her things while the students finished their test on redox reactions. The bell rang, and all the students filed up to hand her their test before walking out for the weekend. What she didn't notice was a group of students stayed behind, watching her.

When she felt she was ready, she stood and was about to leave. She then noticed the group of three male and two female students who stayed behind. "Oh, why haven't you left yet? It's Friday, there isn't tutoring today."

"We need to have a little chat, Ms. Greyson." One of the boys answered.

She shook her head, "A chat? Alright, I'll bite. What about?" That's when the male students shoved her into a wall. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?"

The brunette girl walked over, smirking, "Teaching you a lesson. First off, you seduce all the boys by acting so innocent and pure. That, in turn causes our boyfriends and admirers to stop paying attention to us. This makes us very angry. You don't want to see us when we're angry…" The brunette girl said.

Her blonde friend walked behind her, "We're going to teach you something, Miss."

The Scientist had a feeling she knew what they were going to do. She was out of options, she had to do it, '_I'm not ready. I'm no where near ready for this, but desperate times call for desperate measures…_' She reached out with her mind, searching for The Doctor's consciousness. When she felt their minds connect, she said one thing, '_Save me!_'

* * *

The Doctor stood, waiting, outside the school for The Scientist. He checked his watch again; she was 10 minutes late. '_Where could she be? She's never not punctual…_' That's when he felt a poking at his mind. He started to grin, she finally trusted him enough to create a telepathic connection! His mind would never be completely alone again!

He established the connection and, before he could say anything, she begged, '_Save me!_' The Doctor felt her frantic emotions. He had a good idea of what was going on.

'_Are you in your classroom?_'

'_Yes, they have me pinned to a wall! They're starting to rip the front of my dress._'

'_I'll get there as soon as I can. Keep calm and fight! Don't you stop fighting!_' He ran into the school, past the security officer, and down the hallway. He came to her room, number 197. He burst through the door and saw The Scientist pinned to the wall by three boys, almost a foot and a half taller than her. The front of her dress torn open, revealing her undergarments. Two girls paused in their actions of snipping her bra-straps to stare at the intruder. They left their hands where they were, though; each holding a pair of scissors that were about to snip her bra open.

"John!" The Scientist smiled, relived.

His gaze hardened, he was channeling The Oncoming Storm. He stormed over to the teens and ripped them off of her. He took off his coat and handed it to The Scientist, "Cover yourself, darling. Don't want you to catch cold." She obeyed, not wanting to disobey him in Oncoming Storm mode. "Now," he turned his attention to the five, "I think I'm going to need to report you to the security guard, the police, the principal, and your parents. No one lays a hand on my fiancé." '_Sorry, I think it's the best excuse to get them to stop._'

She felt him suppressing his anger, he didn't want to hurt the teenagers. '_It's ok. Thank you, Theta. If you didn't come-_'

'_Don't worry. I'll protect you, always._'

"Please, don't hurt us!", "We're sorry!", "We'll never do it again!", "We swear!" and similar pleads were thrown about by the five students.

"What do you think, John?"

"Well, Terra, I do believe they mean it. Let's give them a chance…"

* * *

'_Ah, back in the good old TARDIS. How are you, old girl?_' The Scientist asked the gorgeous ship. She was laying in her bedroom, looking through a Sherlock Holmes book.

She hummed in a slightly agitated way.

The Scientist smiled, '_The Doctor said we'd be stopping in Cardiff to refuel. You'll feel better then. I promise._' She answered as she moved to the next mystery in the book.

The ship hummed, then asked The Scientist a question.

'_The Doctor and I have connected on a telepathic level, yes. But it's only because…well…you look at the memory._' She showed the TARDIS, who hummed and beeped angrily.

'_Tell me about it. But it's over now, that's all that matters. Plus, The Doctor seems to trust me and like me. I'm glad he does, but he's been a bit nosy around my memories. Is he always like that?_'

The ship hummed again in confirmation.

'_Thought so. Well, I'm tired, old girl. I'll talk to you in the morning. Night._'

The TARDIS hummed in acknowledgement, gently rocking back and forth in the Time Vortex.


End file.
